


Stargirl's Battle

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League Action (Cartoon), Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Stargirl's face the minute her stepfather never lectured her about safety.
Kudos: 1





	Stargirl's Battle

I never created Stargirl.

One smile formed on Stargirl's face the minute her stepfather never lectured her about safety and helped her defeat villains all evening.

THE END


End file.
